1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a biomechanics medical corrective shoe pad with far infrared ray energy fibers, more particularly one, which includes a bacteriostasis surface cloth layer, an inner foamed layer, a far infrared ray energy emitting fiber layer, a polyethene layer, and a bacteriostasis cloth layer, and which is shaped in such a way as to match pressure-responding points of a man's sole, and can absorb shock and provide sufficient protection and support; the various layers are positioned one on another in sequence, and heat-pressed with a mold; the corrective shoe pad includes a peripheral area, a supporting area, and a cambering area, which undergo different-temperature heat-pressing processes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Corrective shoe pads can make the wearer more comfortable and absorb sweat. Resin is a common material of insoles; in manufacturing, resin and foaming substance are put in a mold to form a foamed resin product, and next a piece of cloth is stuck on the foamed resin product, and both are cut into an shoe pad. The foamed resin shoe pad is very soft and can absorb shock.
The above-mentioned shoe pad has a drawback: The cloth is prone to partly separate from the foamed body if the shoe pad is subjected to high temperature or the wearer's foot rubs against the pad frequently. The cloth can separate from the foamed body after the pad is washed. Consequently, the cloth can break, and the wearer's sweat can cause calcification of the foamed body.
Another shoe pad is available, which includes a foamed body, a cloth, and a bamboo charcoal layer; the bamboo charcoal layer can emit far infrared rays, deodorize the shoe, advance blood circulation, and activate the cells. However, the bamboo charcoal layer has a relatively short service life in respect of far infrared rays' emission; the bamboo charcoal layer has to be exposed to ultraviolet rays of the sun to recover the far infrared rays emission capability. Therefore, such a shoe pad is inconvenient to use.
Taiwanese patent application no. I289055 has been publicized, which taught a shoe pad and correction shoe capable of adjusting an outwardly turning force of a foot arch. The shoe pad is made of a mixture of PU and many granules capable of emitting far infrared rays, and therefore can emit far infrared rays to advance blood circulation and activate the wearer's cells. However, the connection between the far infrared rays emitting granules and the PU body of the shoe pad isn't very strong. Consequently, the granules can decompose, become fragile and powder, and some parts of the PU body can be easily washed away after the shoe pad has been used a certain length of time. In other words, the shoe pad has a relatively short service life.
Moreover, the above-mentioned shoe pad structure taught in Taiwan patent application no. I289055 includes a supporting portion, and a piece of ornamental cloth, which is stuck on the supporting portion; the ornamental cloth is made of a natural or artificial cloth material having activated charcoal fibers added therein, and therefore can deodorize the shoe and kill bacteria. However, the activated charcoal fibers will be easily saturated with germs and moisture through use. Consequently, the shoe pad has to be exposed to the sun regularly to activate the charcoal fibers again otherwise the charcoal fibers can't serve their purpose. In other words, the shoe pad isn't convenient to use.
Furthermore, the above-mentioned shoe pad structure taught in Taiwan patent application no. I289055 isn't shaped in such a manner as to provide satisfactory support to a foot arch of the wearer. Consequently, the muscle ligament of the wearer's foot arch can be subjected to a sudden pulling force to become sore and painful, and get injured when the wearer is standing or walking.
Taiwanese patent application no. M338561 has been publicized, which taught an elastic pad (b), as shown in FIG. 7. The elastic pad (b) is made of a compound material, and is shaped by means of heat-pressing. The elastic pad (b) includes a thenar portion, a knife portion, and a heel portion, and it can be joined on different-sized insoles. However, the elastic pad can only absorb shock, having single function. Referring to FIG. 7, when the elastic pad (b) bears the wearer's body weight, it will be pressed to become flat, incapable of providing sufficient support to the arch portion and the massage-responsive bubbling-spring point of the wearer's foot. Consequently, the muscle ligament of the wearer's foot arch can be subjected to a sudden pulling force to become sore and painful, and get injured when the wearer is standing.
Moreover, when the wearer is standing or walking, the elastic pad (b) will become flat, and therefore can't provide suitable support to the arch portion and the massage-responsive bubbling-spring point of the wearer's foot. In other words, the elastic pad (b) can't help divide the pressure caused against the foot by the wearer's body weight. Consequently, the wearer's foot arch is prone to get sore and painful when the wearer is walking.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide an improvement on a shoe pad to overcome the above problems.